Those Twelve Years Later
by Audizzle
Summary: The Swan and Cullen families had been family friends many years, but when Bella's family had to move to another town, the families never got to see each other for nearly twelve years. What will happen when Bella and Edward meet up those twelve years later
1. The Big Move

**One more new random story I thought up in like… 2 hours. It's something random, I haven't done much, but I'll definitely do more.**

**Summery: The Swan and the Cullen families had been family friends many years, but when Bella's family had to move to another town, the families never got to see each other for nearly twelve years. When Bella and Edward meet up those twelve years later, will they become friends? Or more? AH**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Big Move**

**BPOV**

**1999, Forks, Washington**

"But, I don't understand! _Why_ do we have to move? And where are we going?" I looked at my mother and father sitting on the couch opposite me.

"Bella, sweetie, this is a great thing. It won't only get to be a good opportunity for your father, but for you and myself as well. San Francisco has great schools that will help you with your dream of being a vet, and I'll be able to maybe start my own business." My mum said to me, with such a calm yet cheerful voice.

"But I like it here. I want to live here forever!"

"Honey, you're only ten. You don't know what the future will hold. You may not want to live here when you get older. Forks is such a small town, with such small opportunities. This move will help you learn new skills later in life," my dad said, with the same voice as mum.

"What type of skills?" I asked, pouting. I've always enjoyed learning new things, especially if they would help me in the future.

"New things like, making new friends," Mum answered.

"But I like my friends now!" I stood up and ran up to my room. I sat on the end of my bed, crying and remembering my life here. When I first met my best friend, Alice, her parents and family, going camping with them and their friends. It was really fun, because me being a tomboy, she allowed me to hang out with her brother and cousin without being left out.

After about half an hour of crying on my bed, I heard a soft knock on my door. I looked up and saw my mum poking her head in.

"Bella, sweetie, someone's here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone," I grumbled as I pushed my head into my pillow. I felt the bed sink slightly, and a hand on my shoulder. "Mum please..." I stopped short when I looked up. It wasn't mum. I looked into familiar green eyes. Edward.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, wiping away at my eyes.

"We're supposed to for a walk, remember?" he asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

"We're moving!" I wailed, and started crying again. He just rubbed my back.

"Do still want to go for a walk? We can talk about it if you like?" I nodded my head and stood up. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face, and than headed back down the stairs, where Edward and Alice were waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as she hugged me in greeting. Alice was my best friend from my first day in Elementary School. We were inseparable. And Edward is her two year older brother. I've always had a little crush on him.

"Hi, Alice," I said as I returned her hug.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked quietly. I just nodded my head.

"Bye, see you soon!" Mum called as she watched us walk down the street. The Cullens have been our family friends ever since our parents formally met after Alice and I were friends, and they only lived about a block away.

We walked towards their house, but turned off onto a path about half way there. We walked in silence until Alice spoke.

"So… what's gonna happen?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. Keeping in touch might be hard, but we're best friends, so I think we'll be able to call each other a lot."

"How did they tell you?" Edward asked.

"I got home from school, I walked in the door, and "We're moving to San Francisco" my mum says."

"Wow."

It was summer of 1999, and we were moving within a week. I had been spending nearly every waking moment with the Cullens and the McCartys. Alice and Edward's cousin Emmett McCarty was a great friend. He was Edward's age, but just a bit older. He seemed like one of those big tough guys, but was a teddy bear inside. When he found out I was moving, he cried. He actually _cried._

We were having dinner at the Cullen's, and us four kids were seated at one end of the table.

"So, what are you gonna do in San Francisco?" Emmett asked just before stuffing a huge bit of roast potato in his mouth.

"I don't know. Ride the trams, attempt to ride down those giant hills," I giggled.

"Yeah, can you imagine? Skateboarding down them, roller blading..."

"Yeah, me doing that? Bike, yes, rollerblading, no." I cut him off, making us all laugh.

It was the day. M-Day. Moving Day. I had spent the last week with my friends and their families who I wouldn't see for probably a very long time, and crying myself to sleep. Alice had helped me pack up my knick knacks and stuff, while Edward, Emmett and their dad's, Carlisle and Jack, helped with the more heavy stuff, and mum, Esme and Jill helped with the stuff around the house, or like directed.

Once everything was all packed up and put in the moving trucks and random stuff in our car, we all gathered around the front door. We didn't speak for about a minute, looking around at each other. I saw tears in my mum's eyes.

"Well, I guess this is it. I guess we should head off soon," Dad said, with a sad voice.

Mum and Dad walked around shaking hands and hugging all the other parents and the kid's as well. I then did the same thing, leaving my friends for last.

"Gee, Bells. You're gonna make me cry again aren't ya?" Emmett said holding my shoulders.

"I'm not trying to," I sniffled. He sighed and pulled me in for a bear hug. I could hear him crying into my shoulder. I held him tighter as he pulled me closer.

"Em, trouble… breathing..." I tried to get out.

"Oh, sorry Bells," he said as he let be go, wiping away at his eyes. He patted my arm, as I moved to Edward.

"Well… I guess this is it, huh?" I couldn't speak, I just hugged him. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I heard him sniffle. I looked up at him and saw him with tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"Me too, Bella. We'll meet again." I just nodded, trying not to talk, because I'd cry even harder.

"Alice," I whimpered. She pulled me into a hug, crying uncontrollably. We hugged for about five minutes, until Edward and Emmett had to pull us off of each other.

They walked us to the car, and we said another quick goodbye. I got in the back seat, and looked out the window. Dad started the car and pulled away from the curb. I wound down the window and poked my head out, looking at everyone. I felt my tears fall again. I waved frantically, like it would show how much I would miss all of them.

"Goodbye!" I yelled, waving.

"Goodbye, Bella!" Alice yelled back, running onto the street. I saw Edward run after her and catch her, taking her into his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder.

It would be a long time until I saw them again. All of them.

It took us about two days of straight driving to get there, to San Francisco. Seven hours a day, I swore my bum had turned into a pancake from sitting so long.

"This is it!" Mum said as she pulled into the driveway of a big house. It was mostly white with a jade green trim. It looked very nice, and very big.

"Do you like it?" Dad asked, looking at me.

"I haven't seen the inside yet," I replied as I started walking towards the house.

_Home Sweet Home_

**I hope you enjoyed it. I've started writing the next chapter, and it's nearly finished, so I'll get that ready to go soon.**

**The link to her house is on my profile, and the forest green trimmings, or whatever they're called. I think it's better than that… pink thing. No offence if you like it.**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Audizzle**


	2. Building Up Courage

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Building up courage**

**2011, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**BPOV**

"_Mum, I'm great!" _I was talking to my mum on the phone for the third time this week.

"_Well, how's school? Is it very hard yet?" _she asked, clearly feeling worried.

"_Mum, I've been going for three years to a school for people trying to be veterinarians. Of course it's hard."_

"_I'm just worried, sweetie. I know your heart is set on becoming a vet, but I just want to know that you're doing well, that's all."_

"_I'm sorry, mum. I know you're worried. Listen, I've got to study for a bit, so I should go."_

"_Okay, then. I'll talk to you next week, and I won't call every other night. I love you!" _she said.

"_I love you too, mum." _I hung up the phone and pulled out my books onto my bed to start studying.

This was my fourth year of Penn Veterinary Medicine in the University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia. We had just got off our summer break, and it was now the beginning of September.

There was a soft knock at my door, and I told them to come in. One of my best friends and roommate, Rosalie, poked her head in.

"Hey Bella, dinner's ready if you want to come out," she told me softly.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second!" I replied as I started packing up my books.

"Ah, she lives!" My other friend and roommate Jasper, who is also Rosalie's older brother by two years, added.

"Yes, some of us already have to study for our future dream careers!" I replied jokingly.

"Touché," he said with a smile.

"So, how is your studying going?" Rose asked as she stabbed a bit of broccoli.

"Oh my gosh! It is so tough, learning about animal science is hard. It takes up so much time, that you already know, I can't really have a social life. I'm just happy I'm nearly finished. I just have to keep up the grades."

It was three days since my mum had called me, and there I was again, on the phone with her. She had been trying to tell me something "great", but so far, nothing that important.

"_-yeah, so he's moved to Philly," _she said. This brought me back.

"_Sorry, mum, who's moved here?" _I asked, confused.

"_Edward Cullen. Don't tell me you don't remember him?" _she asked, shocked.

This brought memories flooding through my mind. I remembered the first day we met, Alice and my first sleepover, and my last day with them. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"_Bella, are you still there?"_

"_Oh, yes. Of course I remember him," _I said, but my voice broke.

"_Bella? Are you alright?" _Mum asked, concern in her voice.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just memories." _

"_Oh, sweetie. I know this is hard, but I was talking to Esme and she said that Edward moved to Philly because of a new job. But I think it might be more, and I think you should meet up. Esme asked Edward and he said he would love to, so he gave me his number for you. I would have given yours, but I didn't want to invade your privacy." _

"_Thanks mum, that was nice. But if they ask, I'll be happy for you to give my information to the Cullen's of the McCarty's," _I said.

"_I'll be happy to do that for you, Bella." _

She gave me Edward's number, and I typed it in my phone straight away, so I wouldn't lose it. We chatted for a little bit longer, than said our goodbyes.

That night I sat up in bed, worrying about calling Edward. It wasn't just that I hadn't seen him in a long time; it was because we eventually lost contact. Alice and I talked to each other every week and sent letters for about five years. But once we got into high school, we got busy and stopped contacting each other. When I stopped talking to Alice, I stopped talking to Edward and Emmett. There wasn't a day that went by when I wished we kept in touch.

I eventually fell asleep, dreaming about how things could have been. And they eventually turned into nightmares of Edward hating me.

When my alarm went off, I just felt like pulling the covers over my head and sleeping for a year. But I got up and went out to the kitchen, where I found Jasper making some scrambled eggs. He looked up when I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella," he smiled.

"Morning," I said with a drowsy voice and my eyes half open.

"Ooh, sounds like someone didn't get much sleep last night. Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, my mum called last night and told me that an old friend of mine has moved here, and wants to catch up. Thank you," I said as he put a plate of eggs and toast in front of me.

"And you didn't get any sleep because you're excited."

"No… well yes, I am, but… I haven't seen him in twelve years, and I haven't talked to him since I was fifteen or so." I said with my head in my hands.

"And you think that he won't like you anymore?" I nodded slowly. "Bells, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't want to see you. And if he doesn't want to see you, than he doesn't know what his missing," he said as he put his hand on mine. "Give him a call, and meet up with him. You never know, it might be fun."

"Thanks Jazz. You're a good friend," I said with a smile. With that, I finished my breakfast and got ready for school.

During the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I was so out of it, I missed nearly half of my lesson. Thank god it was Friday.

When I got home, I started something for dinner. When I was chopping some vegetables, Rose walked in the door.

"Hey, Rose. How was class?" I asked.

"Oh, it was great! We had a presentation on editing, and it was really interesting." She had taken her shoes and hopped onto the stool in front of the bench. "They showed how to make it all "mesh" together well."

"Good."

When Jasper came home, we had dinner. I filled Rose in on my situation, and she agreed with Jasper. Siblings. Always follow the other.

Jasper offered to clean the kitchen, so I took the opportunity to have a shower. When I was in there, I was giving myself a little pep talk about calling Edward.

I got out of the shower and saw my phone sitting on my bed, calling to me. Huh, ironic. I sighed and jumped on my bed, picking up my phone and scrolling through to Edward's number. 555-6791. Those seven numbers were mocking me. I finally decided to just press call. I waited for seven rings, until someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard from a smooth voice. I couldn't speak. If this was him, I think I might faint. "Hello…?" asked the voice again.

"Edward?"

"Yes… Bella?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," I sighed.

"It's so good to hear from you! I can't believe how long it's been!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, seven years of not talking."

"Well, we did send a couple of letters and Christmas cards," he offered.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really enough." We were silent for a while, until he spoke again.

"Well, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I would love to," I said, smiling.

"Um… how about I pick you up at seven?"

"Is it okay if we meet somewhere? I have something to do about that time."

"Okay, how about I meet you at Ralph's Italian Restaurant? I know you like Italian, Bella," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, I still do. I'll meet you there at about seven thirty?"

"Definitely. Well, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Okay, goodnight Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella," Edward said before he hung up.

Tomorrow night I would be going out to dinner with Edward. Rose would be very happy. I'd be wearing a dress, and maybe heels.

"Rose. There is only one word, to describe that dress." She looked at me with a hopeful smile. "Hideous." Her smile dropped.

"But Bella, it will look so good on you!" She whined holding it up to me. We had been in this shop for nearly an hour and had not found a nice dress yet.

"Rosalie that dress has millions of frilly… stuff!" I said gesturing to the dress.

"Well, pick something," she sighed.

I looked around trying to find a dress. Five minutes later, I found a red satin cocktail length dress, with spaghetti straps and satin material around the waist where it was tied into the bow on the side. I walked up to it and lightly touched it.

"Bella, what abou-" I heard Rose say when she came up behind me. "That is nice. Go try it on," she said grabbing my size, and ushering me into the change room. I put it on and opened the door to find Rosalie pacing.

"Okay, what do you think?" I asked looking down at the dress.

"I think it looks great! But what does that matter? What do think?"

"I really like it," I smiled.

"Okay, you ready?" Rose asked, as I walked out of my room.

"Yep. Do I look okay?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, you look great. Stop being so nervous!" Jasper said, smiling up at me.

"It's just been a long time."

"Don't worry; you're not the only one who has changed. He would have grown up in twelve years, trust me," Jasper laughed.

I was wearing my red dress that I bought at the shop, black sequined Jimmy Choo heels and a black clutch with my phone, keys, money and ID.

"Okay, I don't know what time we'll be finished, so don't wait up too late okay?" They both just looked at me with cheeky smiles. "I'm not going to be doing that," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Get you minds out of the gutter."

I walked down to the basement, where my blue Audi S3 Sportback was. I got in and started the engine, pulling out onto the street. The restaurant was about a fifteen minute drive away, so I was giving myself a pep talk. Before I knew it, I was pulling up to Ralph's Italian Restaurant. I parked the car, and saw that it was seven twenty-five. I gave myself a quick look in the mirror and put a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I got out and started towards the restaurant doors when I saw a man with a head of familiar messy copper hair. The man was pacing and fidgeting with this hands.

"Edward?" I asked. The man turned around, and I saw the most beautiful green eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Hi."

**Thanks for reading threw.**

**Audrey**


	3. People Change

**Here is the next chapter. Again, sorry it's been so long, but life is hectic, and when I feel like writing, I write. Mostly I feel like just reading, so yeah, I'm THAT kind of author ;D Hopefully though, I can update faster. I've just literally set a goal. And that goal is to at least update once a month for any of my random stories. But it'll most likely be this one, because I'm feeling it. Anyways, Enjoy and leave some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, just this specific plot**

**Chapter 3: People Change**

**BPOV**

"_Edward?" I asked. The man turned around, and I saw the most beautiful green eyes._

"_Bella?" he asked, his eyebrows raised._

"_Hi."_

~TTYL~

"Wow, look at you!" Edward said, slowly walking towards me.

"Yeah, likewise," I murmured, blushing.

"I cannot _believe_ it's been twelve years. How are you?" he asked, standing in front of me then.

"I'm great, you?"

"Good, you want to go in now?" he said, gesturing to the entrance. I nodded in response.

He held the door open for me, and put his hand on the small of my back leading us towards the hostess.

"Reservation for, Cullen?" Edward asked.

"Yes, this way please," the hostess said, picking up two menus and leading the way to a back corner booth. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment"

"Okay, thanks," Edward said holding out my chair. I sat down as he followed suit. "So, you're studying veterinary science?"

"Yes, I'm hopefully in my final year. I can't wait to stop studying!" I laughed.

"Sounds interesting. You having fun?"

"Yeah, heaps, but it's just so much work. So what brought you to Philly?"

"Well, I got a job offer at a restaurant, because I'm a chef now, and I took it. When I found out you were studying here, I thought we should get together."

"Oh, okay, so what type of restaurant?" I asked

"I work in a French restaurant. It's nothing big, but it's a good place to work."

"Well, as long as you enjoy what you're doing, I guess that's the only thing that matters." He just nodded in agreement.

Not long after, our waiter came to the table, pulling out a pad and pen.

"Can I get you any drinks to start off with?"

"Would you like a glass of wine, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Anything is fine for me."

"Okay, could we please get a Merlot, Placido please." Once he ordered the wine, the waitress left. She soon came back with the bottle, and allowed Edward to taste it before he nodded and poured me some.

"So, what has your life been like, up until moving here?" I asked.

"It's been alright. Some rough patches, but who doesn't have those?"

"I know what you mean. How's Alice and Emmett?" I asked anxiously.

"They're great actually," he smiled. "Alice has gone into interior design, like Mum. She seems to be really enjoying it. She just started an internship in Seattle. And Emmett has been studying at Dartmouth."

"Really? What's he studying?" I asked

"English. He really wants to be an English teacher."

"Wow, Emmett and kids!"

"Yeah, I know. But he is a big kid himself, so I'm sure it'll work out."

The rest of the night went pretty much the same way. The dinner was great, the wine kept coming, and by the time dessert came around, I was getting a bit tipsy. Edward paid the bill, after I offered to pay for half, but he insisted he would pay anyway. We walked outside towards our cars.

"Do you want to go for a stroll?" he asked while pulling his jacket on.

"Sure, why not?"

We began walking down the sidewalk, which was practically empty, but with the casual passing stranger or couple. I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to bring up the past, but what could I say? 'Sorry I never really put in the effort, but you guys could have made it easier also?' I couldn't say that! As if he could read my mind, Edward was watching me closely with a sad face.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," he said.

"What about?" I kept my head down as we walked.

He stopped and looked at me. "About what happened. I know you feel bad about not keeping in touch with us, but it wasn't just you. We could have made a better effort. I could have made a better effort." I gave him a sad smile.

"That's okay. I've always felt bad about what happened. Or what didn't happen. But I guess I accepted the idea that when people grow up and get busy with their lives, people grow apart. Don't get me wrong, I've missed everyone. Even your parents and Emmett's as well. But I guess that's what happened to us."

"I've missed you too, Bella. I always have, and when my mum told me you were here studying, I had to see you." He said this with a small smile on his lips.

And that was it. I couldn't hold back anymore. I threw myself at him, and kissed his gorgeous lips. At first he seemed shocked, but then returned the kiss. Once I realised what I just did, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I guess I had too mu-" I was cut off when he pulled me to him, and began kissing me again. I couldn't do anything. I was putty in his hands. I wound my arms around his neck, and began slowly running my hands through his messy hair, most likely making it more of a mess. But he didn't seem to mind. It felt like a lifetime before we stopped kissing. We pulled away from each other, breathless.

"I'd love to see you again, Bella." Edward said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too." I returned his smile.

"How about this Saturday, at my place? I'll cook."

"Deal." He gave me his address and the time we were to meet up. We walked back to the cars, and we said our goodbyes after he gave a quick kiss on the lips, leaving me blushing like crazy.

I drove home where Rose and Jasper were still up watching TV as I walked in. As I closed the door, they turned around and almost looked as if they gave themselves whip-lash, they turned their heads so fast. Yeah, they're not related at all.

"How'd it go?" Rose asked curiously.

"Good." I couldn't keep that smile off my face though, so they obviously knew something was up.

"Oh my God. Is he sexy?" Rose asked

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Shut up right now, I don't want to know!" Jasper yelled covering his ears. This just made us laugh.

"Yeah, he is. He still has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, and his hair looks like sex hair… especially after I ran my hands through it…" I mumbled the last part.

"Wait, you had sex?" she asked. Jasper, on the other hand, just shuddered.

"No, we just kissed."

"When are you seeing him again?" she smiled.

"On Saturday. He's cooking me dinner."

"Nice."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys."

I headed off to my room after I had a shower and got changed. As I lay in bed, I kept thinking about tonight. It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time.

**Thankyou for reading! There will be lemons in the future, but they most likely WON'T be either very detailed or very good. Just sayin'… ;D**

**Thanks to my fantastic Beta, ****CullenandSwan1993**

**I would love to get some feedback!**

**Audrey**


End file.
